Snippets and Snatches
by delete-the-girl
Summary: Basically Drabbles that I have written for various things. Various pairings, various prompts, various everything.
1. LuciousAndromeda, Skin

Andromeda Black was lounging on a love seat in the Slytherin common room late one night. She had already tried her hand at sleep, but it just wouldn't come. So she had gotten up and was now stretched across the loveseat scratching a note to her mum.

Lucius Malfoy walked quietly down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. He was absolutely seething, he had just gotten in a fight with his current girlfriend. Forget curfew, he was going for a walk. Then precisely stopped in his track when he noticed Andromeda lying on the loveseat. The skin of her leg peeking through the slit in her night shirt. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with her hair in a messy bun and her brows furrowed in deep thought, her hand was vigorously scribbling words on a piece of parchment.

Lucius continued down the stairs and didn't stop until he reached the loveseat Andromeda was sitting on. He then precisely and efficiently bent down and captured her lips with his.


	2. SiriusBellatrix, Abuse

Bellatrix winced as Sirius palm connected with her face. She had made him mad and now she would pay. He hit her again, only this time it wasn't his palm, it was his fist. He hit her two more time before finally she crumpled to the ground.

Bellatrix tried her hardest to keep the tears from falling, but they fell anyways. As she lied there wishing the abuse would stop, she remembered her wand was in her boot. She drew her knees up as if she was trying to get in the fetal position, slid her hand into the top of her boot and quickly withdrew her wand yelling, "Stupefy!"

Sirius fell to the ground stunned. "Don't you ever hit me again!" She said and sent a big kick with the tip of her boot right into his ribs.


	3. NarcissaHermione,hurt

Her husband had hurt the young girl almost beyond the point of recognition. Her mouse brown hair was caked with blood, and the rest of her was smeared with it. Why she was still with this monster was only a matter of safety for herself, and Draco. She knew if she left, Lucius would take it out on their son.

Narcissa couldn't take it anymore she had to help the poor girl somehow. So there she found herself casting spell to heal the girls many wounds and to take whatever pain she could away.

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione managed to whisper.

"Shh.. Don't ask questions it will only weaken you more. But I will answer your question. You would of done it for me."


	4. DracoHarry,sometime he looks

Draco/Harry Sometimes, he looks.

He had always been told not to but sometimes, he looks. He watches as they undress after a Quidditch practice and head to the showers laughing and joking. He watches when they undress from their school robes and then redress in to there night clothes. Then tuck into bed. He would lie there wondering why he had the urge to look, to watch. He had always been told not to, that it was not proper, that it was not someone of status did. People of status only think these thoughts that ran through his head about girls with the same status. They don't think these thoughts about other boys.

So Draco Malfoy had to keep his not so acceptable relationship with Harry Potter, a secret. He would meet Harry in the Room of Requirements, or a dark empty corridor somewhere. Always hoping they wouldn't get caught, for if they did they would both surely be killed. Draco knew his father would spare no mercy towards him, and definitely not towards Harry. His father had no mercy. So they continued this secret love affair always praying they wouldn't get caught.


	5. ViktorHermione,after all that

Viktor/Hermione After all that.

After all that we have been through you are just going to leave," a very angry Hermione Granger shouted.

"Hermione what do you expect me to do? I can not stay here it's not where I belong,"defended Viktor Krum.

"Oh but it's okay to sleep with me? Is that what your saying? That's you belong in my pants, but you don't belong with me?"questioned Hermione.

"Hermione, your blowing this all out of proportion. I simply can not stay at Hogwarts because I slept with you. I would love to stay, really I would, but I have to travel back home to Durmastang with the rest of my team." answered Viktor.

"If you would just go to Dumbledore, and ask if you could transfer, I'm sure he would find that acceptable and allow it." Hermione had turned from anger to pleading. She was desperate for him to stay not only because he had taken her virginity but because she was in love with him.

"I can't Hermione, I can't. Would you leave behind Ron, and the rest of your friends and not to mention your family, back where you come from and leave with me tonight?" Viktor questioned in return.

"Well, I all honesty I recon not." answered Hermione.

"You can not ask something from me that you would not ask from yourself." And with that Viktor gave Hermione one last kiss, letting his lips linger on hers just for a second, before turning and loading his ship.


	6. BlaisePansy,things left unsaid

When someone dies you always seem to think of a million things that you should of said, should of done, or should of not said or done. This was the case with Pansy Parkinson.

As her best friend in the whole wide world closed his eyes never to open them again while laying in her arms, a single tear ran down her cheek as her mind begin to reel.

He would never know that she loved him as more than a friend, always had but had just been to much of a Hufflepuff to tell him so. She would of apologized for not taking moving a little faster and saving him from that curse. A Gryffindor she was not, but she was in love.

As the rain feel and washed away her salty tears she held on to Blaise Zabini's limp body and cried thinking of all the things left unsaid.


	7. NevilleDraco, timing

Neville/Draco Timing

Draco had him back up against the wall one hand on pressed against the wall beside his head the other one creeping up his side. His body was flush with the other boys,his lips hovering over the the other boys seductively.

Neville looked into the gray eyes of his seducer, his breath coming out in short quirk spurts and the beat of his heart was racing. He couldn't take it any longer he pushed forward and crashed his lips into the other boys. Stumbling backwards they finally come to a stop at the adjacent wall.

Now it was Neville's turn to have Draco pressed up against a wall and to be in charge. Biting down on Draco's lip gently he grinned. This was definitely a change of pace, Draco thrived on being in charge and for him to vanquish it ever for a split second was unheard of.

Draco let out a low throaty growl and spun around taking Neville with him pushing him back up against the wall and giving him the traditional Slytherin smirk, his mouth opened as he was about to say something when they both suddenly head foot steps.

Taking a quick step back Draco scowled at Neville as Harry rounded the corner with Ron following close behind.

"Oi Malfoy, leave Neville alone!" Shouted Ron

Draco rolled his eyes and started down the hall back towards his dorm but turned as he was doing so and said, "You always have impeccable timing, Potter."

Sneaking a wink at Neville he then turned back around and walked out of site.


End file.
